Tokushu-tai Game Quest Masters
Tokushu-tai Game Quest Masters (特殊隊ゲームクエストマスターズ Tokushu-tai Gēmu Kuesuto Masutāzu; lit Special Squad Game Quest Masters) is the twentieth Tokushu-tai Series produced by Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux and Rebecca Takatori for GP-NET, Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux Productions, Protocol Entertainment and Project Tokushu-tai. Trademarks on the title were filed by Project Tokushu-tai, GP-NET and Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux Productions on February 17, 2017. Created and directed by Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux and written by Miyuki Hanaori, this series premiered on July 24, 2017, replacing Tokushu-tai Nocturnal Force on Tokushu-tai Navigation Armada timeslot (19:45 NCHST), on GP-NET Primetime Mania. The series stars Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux as the main protagonist Anaira Hanamori, while Kaori Mayama serves as the protagonist / main villain in the series as Noi Hanamori and Maxwell Robinson respectively. The series ended on March 2, 2018 and it was replaced by Tokushu-tai Ghost Chasers. Production After the trademark registration on February 17, 2017, the production officially began on March 27, 2017. The series primarily films in December City and other locations in North Chevron respectively. Filming The filming for the series began on April 20, 2017 after the 2017 World Phoebe's Cup. North Chevronian actress/director Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux serves as the concept creator, headwriter and director of the series, while Miyuki Hanaori serves as the episode writer despite of her negative comments regarding to being an episode writer for a tokusatsu series. Casting The casting for the series began on March 29, 2017, two days after the start of the series production. Several casting rumors to be speculated around online and in social media websites. After a series of casting rumors, GP-NET and Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux Productions announced the official cast of the series, which to be led by the series' creator and director, Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux, who serves as the series' main protagonist, and Kaori Mayama, who serves as the series' protagonist and main antagonist respectively. The said announcement was made on May 19, 2017. Synopsis A busy normal day for the humans were turned into a nightmare as the Robinson Syndicate Group started to spread an unusual computer virus called the 110.9% Bug wherein it affects the data stored in the computer, most especially, in the TV ratings data. To prevent the massive spreading of the said computer virus, the Hanamori Media Research chose the eight elite individuals in order to stop the syndicate's evil plan against the humanity. Characters Game Quest Masters Primary Elemental Quest Masters Secondary Elemental Quest Masters Gem Quest Masters Additional Quest Masters Hanamori Media Research Group *Noi Hanamori *Anaira Hanamori Local Entertainment Times *Kumiko Nakazato *Kizuna Hirakawa *Eriko Sano Takeuchi High School *Shion Okajima - homeroom adviser *Kaori Furusaki - student council president *Student council members: **Megumi Hamasaka **Mikoto Aisaka Nightingale Girls Academy *Mashiro Ichijou - homeroom adviser *Chikaru Nakajima - student council president *Student council members: **Kanade Takemura **Mirei Iwate Armored Fighters Villains Robinson Syndicate Group / Robinson Media Research (Syndicate Quest Masters) *unnamed RSG syndicate members Arsenal Henshin Device *Game Quest Driver *Game Quest Rings ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Weapons * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Vehicles *Game Quest Chaser Episodes episodes}} Half of the episode titles were in form of exclamatory phrases (or sometimes, in questionable phrase), while the other half were written in English and separated by the letter "x" in between. The episodes referred here as "Levels". # (07/24/2017) #GQMGameXBattle # (07/25/2017) #GQMTeamXName # (07/26/2017) #GQMRatingsXDefect # (07/27/2017) #GQMAffectionXDefect # (07/28/2017) #GQMEnemiesXVisitors # #GQMBattlesXFaceOffs # #GQMTricksXSecrets (08/01/2017) # #GQMRisksXTactics (08/02/2017) # #GQMWaterXFrost (08/03/2017) # #GQMSyndicateXTransform (08/04/2017) # #GQMCluesXAnswers (08/07/2017) # #GQMInvasionXConfront (08/08/2017) # #GQMGemXQuest (08/09/2017) # #GQMRevengeXBreak (08/10/2017) # #GQMBrutalXCombat (08/11/2017) # #GQMFrustrateXGross (08/14/2017) # #GQMRevelationXIdentity (08/15/2017) # #GQMFireXAir (08/16/2017) # (08/17/2017) #GQMYieldXStop # (08/18/2017) #GQMPlanXPlan # (08/21/2017) #GQMCrisisXOutbreak # (08/22/2017) #GQMStrategyXResolve # (08/23/2017) #GQMPondersXHesitations # (08/24/2017) #GQMDeclareXEmergency # (08/25/2017) #GQMSavingXConflict # (08/28/2017) #GQMIdeasXSolutions # (08/29/2017) #GQMHistoryXNightmare # (08/30/2017) #GQMPastXConnections # (08/31/2017) #GQMShockXHiddenTruth # (09/01/2017) #GQMDispleasedXFact # (09/04/2017) #GQMSurrenderXSacrifice # (09/05/2017) #GQMCounterXUpgrade # (09/06/2017) #GQMPartnersXDirtyPlans # (09/07/2017) #GQMMauveXRevolution # (09/08/2017) #GQMPaybackXShockwave # (09/11/2017) #GQMFeedbacksXReactions # (09/12/2017) #GQMEstablishingXRevenge # (09/13/2017) #GQMStrugglesXPossibility # (09/14/2017) #GQMTwistsXTurns # (09/15/2017) #GQMTrialXMission # (09/18/2017) #GQMRescueXCaught # (09/19/2017) #GQMMethodXClash # (09/20/2017) #GQMCaptiveXPurpose # (09/21/2017) #GQMTrialXFailure # (09/22/2017) #GQMNeonXSurprise # (09/25/2017) #GQMNavigationXMission # (09/26/2017) #GQMThenossiusXAlliance # (09/27/2017) #GQMFaceXFace # (09/28/2017) #GQMTroublesXProblems # (09/29/2017) #GQMUniteXVictory # (10/02/2017) #GQMMadnessXTrembles # (10/03/2017) #GQMImpostorsXRealOnes # (10/04/2017) #GQMExecutivesXKillings # (10/05/2017) #GQMBlameXAccusation # (10/06/2017) #GQMDestroyXAlly # (10/09/2017) #GQMVillainsXHeroes # (10/10/2017) #GQMProofXClear # (10/11/2017) #GQMConnectionsXRelations # (10/12/2017) #GQMAdvantageXFindings # (10/13/2017) #GQMRescueXJiffy # (10/16/2017) #GQMEvilXNextLevel # (10/17/2017) #GQMRatingsXHiddenAgenda # (10/18/2017) #GQMUpgradeXUpgrade # (10/19/2017) #GQMExposeXDesperate # (10/20/2017) #GQMTrueXFalse # (10/23/2017) #GQMPursuitXConfront # #GQMAntivirusXEffect (10/24/2017) # (10/25/2017) #GQMBlameXGame # (10/26/2017) #GQMDefendXIntention # #GQMInvasionXTruth (10/27/2017) # (10/30/2017) #GQMGroundXMassive # #GQMConflictXParty (10/31/2017) # (11/01/2017) #GQMDecisionsXOptions # (11/02/2017) #GQMPropagationXMassiveOutbreak # (11/03/2017) #GQMNeutralXOperation # (11/06/2017) #GQMTeamworkXProblem # (11/07/2017) #GQMFightXDestroy # (11/08/2017) #GQMTraceXEmergency # (11/09/2017) #GQMFierceXRage # (11/10/2017) #GQMDifficultXTrouble # (11/13/2017) #GQMCrisisXWorst # (11/14/2017) #GQMProblemXStrategy # (11/15/2017) #GQMRestartCounterXEffect # (11/16/2017) #GQMSurpriseXMagnavox # (11/17/2017) #GQMFireXMagnavox # (11/20/2017) #GQMJusticeXDefect # #GQMOutbreakXAlert (11/21/2017) # (11/22/2017) #GQMMonsterXChaos # #GQMTrickXDevelop (11/23/2017) # (11/24/2017) #GQMDayXDoom # #GQMHundredXFail (11/27/2017) # (11/28/2017) #GQMTruthXConsequence # (11/29/2017) #GQMMysteryXTrue # (11/30/2017) #GQMPlanXCounterattack # (12/01/2017) #GQMStopXGo # (12/04/2017) #GQMRumbleXBattlecry # (12/05/2017) #GQMOutrageXRisk # (12/06/2017) #GQMGraspsXHesitate # (12/07/2017) #GQMBirthdayXFaceOff # (12/08/2017) #GQMFriendsXFeelings # (12/11/2017) #GQMShowdownXVersus # (12/12/2017) #GQMFactXTruth # (12/13/2017) #GQMBattleXFront # (12/14/2017) #GQMPurposeXJaeShil # (12/15/2017) #GQMShutdownXSuccess # (12/18/2017) #GQMProblemXAnswer # #GQMPondersXFrustrate (12/19/2017) # (12/20/2017) #GQMMissionXPossible # (12/21/2017) #GQMConfrontXConfront # (12/22/2017) #GQMExpectationsXUnexpected # (12/25/2017) #GQMHolidaysXTroubles # (12/26/2017) #GQMMidnightXGold # (12/27/2017) #GQMPlansXRevenge # (12/28/2017) #GQMFriendsXFoes # (12/29/2017) #GQMFireXRaijin # #GQMNewYearX2018 (01/01/2018) # #GQMTurquoiseXIntentions (01/02/2018) # (01/03/2018) #GQMCounterXEncounter # #GQMMysteryXUnlock (01/04/2018) # (01/05/2018) #GQMHundredXHundred # (01/08/2017) #GQMFindersXKeepers # (01/09/2018) #GQMSideXSide # (01/10/2017) #GQMAbductXRescue # #GQMBirthXInfinity (01/11/2018) # (01/12/2018) #GQMDesperateXAnguish # (01/15/2018) #GQMThreatXPandemic # (01/16/2018) #GQMSardonyxXGenius # (01/17/2018) #GQMPlanXTrap # (01/18/2018) #GQMCounterattackXClash # (01/19/2018) #GQMAmbitionXDesperation # (01/22/2018) #GQMScareXTrouble # (01/23/2018) #GQMDuelXDarkSolution # (01/24/2018) #GQMCurseXSilence # (01/25/2018) #GQMHolocaustXPrevailing # (01/26/2018) #GQMSurpriseXShutdown # (01/29/2018) #GQMPanicXPandemic # (01/30/2018) #GQMCourageXBattlecry # #GQMDemolitionXAdvantage (01/31/2018) # (02/01/2018) #GQMHacksXAnswers # (02/02/2018) #GQMSaveXDanger # (02/05/2018) #GQMAttackXClash # (02/06/2018) #GQMCounterXAnew # #GQMCooperateXPlan (02/07/2018) # (02/08/2018) #GQMHacksXSurprise # (02/09/2018) #GQMSurviveXDanger # (02/12/2018) #GQMPandemicXTerrible # #GQMTroubleXRevelation (02/13/2018) # (02/14/2018) #GQMDeterminationXTeamwork # (02/15/2018) #GQMStrategyXEscape # (02/16/2018) #GQMMakeXBreak # (02/19/2018) #GQMStageXSet # (02/20/2018) #GQMGameXStart # (02/21/2018) #GQMFightXRisk # (02/22/2018) #GQMBattleXOutrage # (02/23/2018) #GQMFaceOffXBrave # (02/26/2018) #GQMRescueXSave # (02/27/2018) #GQMBattlecryXPersevere # (02/28/2018) #GQMCounterXClash # (03/01/2018) #GQMAttackXLastBoss # (03/02/2018) #GQMFarewellXNewLife Cast cast and characters}} Cast was confirmed on May 19, 2017. Main cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * ; : Supporting cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : (PRISM) * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Suit actors In-suit stunt doubles *Fire Quest Master: *Air Quest Master: *Water Quest Master: *Earth Quest Master: *Blaze Quest Master: *Fancy Quest Master: *Frost Quest Master: *Terra Quest Master: *Raijin Quest Master, Proto Quest Master: *Storm Quest Master: *Rage Quest Master: *Strike Quest Master: *Venom Quest Master: *Sapphire Quest Master, Proto Quest Master Mark II: *Emerald Quest Master: *Ruby Quest Master: *Amethyst Quest Master: *Topaz Quest Master: *Mauve Quest Master: *Neon Quest Master: *Chariot Fighter Neon, Magnavox Quest Master: *Chariot Fighter Flash: *Neutral Quest Master: *Midnight Quest Master: *Gold Quest Master: *Turquoise Quest Master: *Sardonyx Quest Master: Permanent suit actors * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Theme songs Official theme (主題歌) *『Everyone~GAME QUEST ON!~』 **Lyrics (作詞): **Composition (作曲): , (R&N) **Arrangement (編曲): , R-Heisei **Artist (歌): Faiz Broadcasting Network Ending themes (挿入歌) *『Unfinished Business』 (eps 2, 6, 8, 11, 16, 17) **Lyrics (作詞): **Composition (作曲): **Arrangement (編曲): (R&N) **Artist (歌): Faiz Broadcasting Network *『Games of Braves』 (eps 33, 34, 37, 42, 44, 53-55) **Lyrics (作詞): **Composition (作曲): **Arrangement (編曲): (R&N), R-Heisei **Artist (歌): Faiz Broadcasting Network *『Lightning Strikes』 (eps 62-64, 67, 70-72, 74, 81-84, 87-90) **Lyrics (作詞): **Composition / Arrangement (作曲·編曲): **Artist (歌): Faiz Broadcasting Network *『Of the innocent sorrow』 (eps 98-99, 102, 115, 117, 120) **Lyrics (作詞): **Composition / Arrangement (作曲·編曲): **Artist (歌): Faiz Broadcasting Network *『Raise The Flag ~10 · 20 · 2005~』 (eps 127, 130, 133-135, 143) **Lyrics (作詞): **Composition / Arrangement (作曲·編曲): **Artist (歌): Faiz Broadcasting Network Insert songs (挿入歌) *『Elemental COUNTERATTACK』 (eps 7, 9) **Lyrics (作詞): **Composition (作曲): **Arrangement (編曲): (R&N), R-Heisei **Artist (歌): Faiz Broadcasting Network *『Oblivion』 (ep 10) **Lyrics (作詞): **Composition (作曲): **Arrangement (編曲): (R&N) **Artist (歌): Faiz Broadcasting Network *『Prophecy Quest』 (ep 13) **Lyrics (作詞): **Composition / Arrangement (作曲·編曲): **Artist (歌): Faiz Broadcasting Network *『Madness RESOLUTION』 (eps 14, 15) **Lyrics (作詞): **Composition / Arrangement (作曲·編曲): **Artist (歌): Faiz Broadcasting Network *『Solid Bullets of Fate』 (ep 21) **Lyrics (作詞): **Composition / Arrangement (作曲·編曲): **Artist (歌): Faiz Broadcasting Network *『Fires of Oration』 (ep 27) **Lyrics (作詞): **Composition (作曲): **Arrangement (編曲): (R&N), R-Heisei **Artist (歌): Anaira Hanamori (CV: Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux of Faiz Broadcasting Network) (花森 アナイラ ダーッケー·ライック Hanamori Anaira [CV: Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura; Faiz Broadcasting Network]) *『Beyond Extreme Levels』 (ep 32) **Lyrics (作詞): **Composition / Arrangement (作曲·編曲): **Artist (歌): Faiz Broadcasting Network feat. *『Shockwave Revolution』 (ep 35) **Lyrics (作詞): **Composition (作曲): , R-Heisei **Arrangement (編曲): (R&N) **Artist (歌): Faiz Broadcasting Network *『Gaming Point-TRACE ~Game Navigation Quest~』 (ep 50) **Lyrics (作詞): **Composition (作曲): **Arrangement (編曲): (R&N) **Artist (歌): Faiz Broadcasting Network *『Towards Revenge』 (ep 61, 69) **Lyrics (作詞): **Composition (作曲): **Arrangement (編曲): (R&N) **Artist (歌): Faiz Broadcasting Network *『Let's Do It Right』 (eps 91, 97, 112) **Lyrics (作詞): **Composition (作曲): **Arrangement (編曲): (R&N) **Artist (歌): Faiz Broadcasting Network *『Uninstall Breaks Infinity』 (eps 124, 129, 137) **Lyrics (作詞): **Composition (作曲): , (R&N) **Arrangement (編曲): , R-Heisei **Artist (歌): Faiz Broadcasting Network Ratings episode ratings}} Notes *The series was originally conceptualized as another ghost-themed Tokushu-tai Series under the title, Tokushu-tai Ghost Wizard Squad, but it was later turned down and changed the concept into fantasy role-playing game-themed Tokushu-tai Series in order to not be confused to the title of 10th Tokushu-tai Series, Tokushu-tai Ghost Patrol Squad. **Because of changing the concept, the series was automatically to be the first Tokushu-tai Series which was based from a video game, specifically a fantasy role-playing (RPG) game. **Aside from being a fantasy RPG game-themed Tokushu-tai Series, this series was also loosely based from TV ratings, as well as the computer virus, in order to create a plot outline. *Majority of the cast in the series were first time to be part of a Tokushu-tai Series. On the other hand; Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux, Margaret Ueda, Ranmaru Hasegawa, Ryoko Hanazono, Kaori Mayama, Ryoko Takagi and Koyomi Asagiri were the only stars who have been participated in previous Tokushu-tai Series before. *This marks as the reunion project of the following cast members who have been worked before in the previous projects: **Reunion project of Darkkauciux, Hasegawa, Hanazono and Mayama after the recently concluded 17th Tokushu-tai Series, Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters **Reunion project of Darkkauciux, Ueda and Takagi after Tokushu-tai Dragon Wizard Force **Reunion project of Darkkauciux and Samantha von Cusack after The Magical Amazon Mondrek 27 Nathreikka von Karthana *Coincidentally; Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux, Midori Sawada and Ryoka Minamoto, who were been worked together as voice actors in Scarlet Archer: The Legend of Scarlet Hanazono, will be working together in the series as actors. *The concept of 110.9% Bug computer virus was based off from a typographical error of a rating in which a Philippine TV series got in November 23, 2016. *Supposedly, Reiko Ogawa will be the episode writer of this series, but later turned down due to which she became the episode writer of the weekly suspense drama series, Dangerous Countdown. Miyuki Hanaori, who recently became the episode writer of the primetime series, Never Surrender, was confirmed to be the episode writer of this series. **If Ogawa didn't turned down the project, this will be her second Tokushu-tai series as an episode writer after Tokushu-tai Ghost Patrol Squad. **Hanaori, on the other hand, was the first episode writer in the Tokushu-tai Series franchise to be marked as the most controversial episode writer due to an issue involving her lack of experience of writing tokusatsu series after she received negative feedbacks from the tokusatsu fans after being an episode writer of the twenty-second Fantasy Hero Legion Series, Operation : Metamorphosis. See also *List of GP-NET TV series References Category:2017 North Chevronian TV series debuts Category:Tokushu-tai Series Season Category:Tokushu-tai Game Quest Masters